supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Toys Coming Alive: You Murdered My Owner
Chapter 1: Tortured TC was picked up as evidence alongside a My Little Pony toy and a Cabbage Patch Kids doll. He wanted to cry, his owner who loved him and cared for him, dead. "Maria......." He said. His action figure was discontinued in 1986, but he still stayed the same. The My Little Pony toy, named Locket, she was covered in blood, his Maria's blood. She tried to use her hoof to touch TC's Wing, but he pulled it away. "Thunder----" She said. "No, don't you fucking dare touch me, You're covered in her blood!" TC shouted. The Cabbage Patch Kids doll, named Annie, understood TC's pain. "Why would my mommy do that? I'm sorry, TC....." She said. "Fuck........." He said. Annie was devastated her "mommy" hurt Maria, She hated hr actions full stop. "TC, how old was Maria when she got you?" Annie asked. "Three, she was too young for an action figure, but she was very gentle and nice, she says that they were like flower arranging, but to her, I was special, she loved the color scheme, her Japanese grandfather bought me from Kay-Bee Toys alongside a Prowl figure." He said. "You must of loved her very much." Annie said. "Yeah, I did, she's all I ever wanted, an owner who was gentle with her action figures, even though she was a girl, I played her games anyway." He said. Chapter 2: Returned TC arrived home after Maria's funeral. Star and Warp saw him moved towards his now dead owner's door. "TC!" Both shouted. Optimus, the community leader of her Transformers went down to comfort him. TC started crying, his owner dead. "You killer!" Cobra yelled. He went down and ran towards the distressed blue jet robot. "You murdered her, Get the fuck out of my sight!" Cobra yelled. "Cobra, he did not kill her, she loved us all equally." Optimus insisted. Duke nodded. "Look, You hate him for it, even if TC died, it wouldn't bring her back." He said. After the commotion, TC turned to Waves, her Soundwave figure. "Hey Waves....." He said. He turned to him, gently tapping on the floor of the dresser to know he heard him. "I've noticed something, when Maria's dad is looking at us, he gives me a look of slight dislke and refuses to touch me and asks Maria's mom to hold me instead." TC said. Then he turned to look at him. "When I was bought from Kay-Bee toys, A woman was angry that Martin bought the last one in stock, which was me, and she chased him and Ichiro-san, a day later, she reported and said that Martin "stole" me, after seeing and hearing the woman's violent behavior, I wanted Maria to be my owner instead of that son of a bitch, and that was the violent beginning of her little Transformers family, her family had alot of money." TC said. A day later, Her parents died, TC saw Jazz come up to him. “Hey, Wanna play with us, the Decepticons are pretending to steal an energon cube!” Jazz asked him. TC gently moved side to side, meaning “no”. "Leave him be, guys," replied a teenage mutant ninja turtle action figure with a blue mask over his eyes. He carried katanas with him. He was Leonardo, or Leo for short. "Just leave him be," ”ありがとう (Thank you)” TC said in Japanese. Leo looked at him for a moment. ”It’s Japanese, Me and the other Transformers were originally a Japanese idea from Takara, We picked it up from her, Cobra knows Japanese aswell, when a Rainbow Brite figure insulted him in the language, he called her a total bitch, Maria’s Bluestreaker figure was from Japan, he barely spoke a word of English and had difficulty grasping, we speak mostly Japanese to him.” Jazz said. TC looked at his fellow Transformers. Because when he started talking after he was bought aswell as alot of others, they spoke with mild hints of a Japanese accent. Category:Fanfics by Japanlover86 Category:Fanfics